


Ogre's Have Layers

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Works on Hiatus [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fan boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life ruining milk throwers. Blondeandravenmancave.com. Secret obsessions with Bradley James. King Dean Winchester and his stupid chain mill. Merlinfics.net. Twist and Shout feels. Gay, Roman heroes. Staying up all night writing about fictional characters fucking each other. Manipulative little brothers and red haired best friends. Onions. High school. Closet nerds.</p><p> </p><p>Or . . . </p><p> </p><p>The one where Dean's a nerd who openly LARPs and ships things, and Cas is the popular valedictorian who's in the closet in just about every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Shirts, Feels, and Milk Mustaches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So yeah, I have a feeling this is going to be hard to follow. If you have any questions or concerns, don't be shy, and ask!

Let’s just say (and he totally wasn't quoting Shrek right now because he’d never seen it, of course), that Cas was pretty much like an onion.

And what was it that Donkey said? That onions have layers.

Okay, so maybe he’d seen Shrek once or twice, but that was secret knowledge Cas kept buried beneath all of his ogre-like layers. Down by his unyielding love for the Sci-Fi genre, gay porn, and Arthur Pendragon. 

So, maybe Cas had some strange and, honestly, fucked up layers hidden under all that fluffy black hair, but those were only for him to smell and cry about in secret. _If_ Cas wanted the whole world to know he jacks off to blondandravenmancave.com and stays up half the night writing about fictional characters fucking each other, _then_ he’d change his name to Dean Winchester, and buy stupid shirts . . . and ruin people’s lives. 

It had all started freshman year. Cas had been walking down the hallway, just minding his own business when—BAM—Dean Winchester had come strutting around the corner. Cas had begun to garble inarticulately when he'd perceived Dean's t-shirt with a picture of Bradley James in a leather jacket on it. His reaction after he'd read the words, “I can dig Elvis” plastered below it was nearly unmentionable. 

Cas hadn’t cried.

He'd flailed. 

_Like a freaking fan girl._

Cas had dropped his books and everything, muttering something like, “I just—but _what_ —I _can’t_ even—why— _that_ —”

Then he'd run to the bathroom and hid in a stall as salty tears stung his eyes. A mantra speeding through his head of: Dean Winchester watches Merlin, Bradley James looks amazing in leather, Dean looks a lot like Bradley suddenly, and, most importantly, Arthur can dig Elvis. 

It'd been too much for his layer system to handle. 

But that, as all-destroying as it had been, hadn’t even begun the root of their problem. Cas was smart enough to admit that what happened next had been the true disaster factor. 

The bell for first period had rung and Cas had felt it'd been safe to leave the safe-heaven-stall. He'd exited to find that all his dropped books and even all his abandon folders had made their way into a neat little pile in front of his locker. He'd looked around the hallway and hadn’t seen anybody, so he brushed it off, and walked hurriedly to class.

Then at lunch, Cas sat down at his regular table before his friends showed up, and sipped his milk while reading over his English homework. Before he knew it Dean Winchester had made his way over to Cas’s table, and sat down across from him . . . giant stack of chili cheese fries and all. 

“Heya, Cas,” he started, and with a friendly smile he added, “member me? I’m Dean, we had gym together first semester.”

“Um, yeah, sure.” Cas said flatly, glancing around for his friends, with hope that they didn’t see him talking to Dean.

“Well, I saw what happened today . . . and I’m sorry,” Dean went on, ignoring Cas’s shortness, and stuffing his face with fries. “Didn’t think anyone else would really get it, nobody in the LARPing club even got it. Guess Kansas just ain’t the place.”

“What are you talking about?” Cas bit out, pretty, well, bitterly. 

“I . . . um . . . you know, my shirt,” Dean said as he looked down at Bradley’s beautiful face, dragging Cas’s eyes down with him.

“I . . . who’s that?” Cas asked, trying to sound oblivious. 

Dean scrunched his brow, “um . . . so this wasn’t why you freaked out in the hall today?”

Cas, only managing to shake his head ‘no,’ in agreement, was desperately trying to avoid Bradley’s smile, and Dean’s questioning green eyes. 

“Oh . . . well then, sorry for this then.” Dean explained, but he didn’t get up, just kept going to _town_ on his food. 

Meg picked that time to make her appearance. 

At the time, middle of freshman year, Meg and Cas were just friends; barely knew each other actually. 

“Cas?” she questioned, looking from him to Dean.

He smiled weakly at her, hoping she wouldn’t tell anyone about this.

“Heya, Meg,” Dean greeted, waving at her with a milk mustache lining his upper lip.

Meg snorted and said, “get the hell out of here loser, nobody wants to talk to you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, licked the milk away, and looked at Cas as if trying to make a point.

Cas didn’t want to hurt Dean, but the other boy was messing everything up. Messing up all the work Cas had done to get to this point, so Cas merely agreed, saying, “why don’t you go annoy _your_ peers over there, and leave us alone. We have studying to get done.”

Dean turned into a completely different person in five seconds flat, and yelled, “You know what? You’re a fucking dick, man! I was just trying to be nice to you ‘cause I thought you looked like an interesting person, but fuck that!”

Then Dean proceeded to throw his open container of milk at Cas, and cover his black tee with a large white stain. 

Dean didn’t as much as look at Cas for a whole year after that. 

\--

**Arthurlovespie: 1 new update!**

Dean clicks the link...

_Please be burgers…please be burgers…please be—_

Yes. 

**burgerswithasideofmerlin has added one new story!**

Dean squeaks a bit, and burrows back further into his pillows. This is going to be a good night. _Maybe I should pee first?_

Nah . . . 


	2. Cobwebbed Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reading burgers merthur fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! Okay, this is tagged as both destiel, and merthur because technically it's both, but all the merthur stuff that Cas writes is skip-able if you don't feel like reading it. However, I would love if you read it!! I think it adds to the story.

_**The Fisher King** _

Dean checks out the tags: **magic reveal, merthur, series four**

Perfect. Dean just watched the season four finale last night. _He pulled the friggin'_ sword _out of the_ stone, Dean thinks, _bloody hot._

\--

_All Arthur can think about is the sound of scraping rock, he lurches forward out of reaction._ Get Merlin out of danger. _Next thing he knows he’s on the ground with a very boney body beneath him. They both jump up quickly and bang on the wall, shouting for Gwaine. The other man doesn’t answer. Arthur and Merlin turn towards the throne room once again, and are greeted by the sight of a dusty, spider web covered, golden throne. On the left side Arthur notices the triton, a thin work of metal in Arthur’s opinion. Merlin starts towards the throne before Arthur has the chance, but Arthur quickly strides behind him. Merlin has a sort of glint in his eye, one Arthur’s never seen before- like he’s thrumming with energy; his eyes are alit and curious. Before they even make it half way to the throne, Arthur hears a faint voice, “so Emrys, you are hear at last.”_

Emrys? Who the hell is that? _They slowly proceed to the throne, Arthur taking the left, Merlin taking the right. Arthur notices a twitch from underneath the cobwebs and as he circles the throne he finds a man—pale and breathing—underneath the thick layer._ The Fisher King, _Arthur realizes due to his crown, he doesn’t seem to be moving at all and Arthur turns to check on Merlin. Only his manservant doesn’t even look scared- he’s simply bowing his head. The slightest of nods, aimed at the King and suddenly the slow turn of the King’s head is bringing Arthur’s attention back to the throne. The King moves slowly, eyes never once stopping to land on Arthur, instead drifting up and landing upon Merlin. Arthur spares a look at Merlin, who’s suddenly beaming with that energy Arthur noticed earlier. Merlin’s blue eyes widen and a smile touches his face as he says, “So you are still alive.”_

\--

Oh God. Dean always wanted that to happen. He may squeak again then go back to reading.

\--

_Arthur turns back towards the King, only to find him to smiling- small and tired, but still smiling; eyes locked on Merlin. He answers, “for now.”_

_Arthur’s hears a noise from the other side of the room, a faint rustling that he assumes to be Gwaine trying to get through to them. Merlin startles at the noise and asks the Fisher King, “my friend?”_

_“Ah, yes Strength is fine.” The King says, then looks at Arthur finally, “and I see Courage is fine as well…” turning back to Merlin he adds, “without them you would not be here and don’t worry Emrys the time must be right.”_

\--

Dean inwardly wishes for the thousandth time that he was patient enough or creative enough to sit down and write like burgers does. Maybe if he didn’t have school and work he’d learn to be. But for now he’s comfortable just reading and beta-ing for other people. 

He wishes he could beta for burgers.

\--

_“What is it you want?” Merlin asks but Arthur barely hears him because his ear are ringing out the name Emrys,_ did he really just call Merlin, Emrys? 

_The King sighs and Arthur is brought back to reality, and then the King turns his gaze to the floor before answering, “I want an end to my suffering.”_

_Merlin blinks his eyes, understanding, “you want to die.”_

_“I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time…the time of the Once and Future King.”_

_Merlin furrows his brow, “I’ve heard these words before.”_

_The Fisher King nods slowly, “and you will hear them again…for that time is dawning and my time can finally come to an end.”_

_Merlin breaks his gaze with the Fisher King, but the King keeps speaking, “this is why you were brought here…” Merlin’s eyes snap up to meet with the King’s again, “for this is not Arthur’s quest…it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the triton…” the fisher King says as he looks straight at Arthur and drops the metal piece clanking to the ground. “The real prize is something far greater.”_

_Merlin and Arthur’s eyes are both suddenly drawn to the small hourglass shaped object now taking the place of the King’s triton. The King holds it out towards Merlin,_ towards Arthur’s bloody manservant, _saying, “water…from the lake of Avalon.” Arthur looks over at Merlin, to find his blue eyes wide with awe, “I’ve kept it safe all these years, waiting for the right person to claim it…and that is you.” Merlin suddenly seeming to stand at bit taller, jerks his head at the statement, “you are the one chosen.”_

\--

Dean finds himself grinning from ear to ear. How does burgers manage this reaction every single time? Dean wonders if other people react like this to the stories, or if he and burgers just think alike. However, with the 600 kudos and 100 comments, Dean figures he’s not the only one. 

Sighing, Dean goes back to reading.

\--

_Shaking his head, Merlin questions, “what are you talking about?”_

_The King raises his voice, “Albion’s time of need is near, and in that dark hour you must be strong. For you alone can save her.”_ Merlin alone can save Albion? _“You’re powers are great but you will need help,” the Fisher King holds up the water once again, offering it to Merlin, “and that is what I’m giving you.”_

_Merlin walks forward slowly and accepts the vial. The King looks up at Merlin and explains, “When all seems lost, this will show you the way.”_

_Merlin says, “thank you,” then bows his head and steps back away from the throne._

_“I have given you a gift,” the King reminds Merlin, “Now you must give me one in return.”_

_“But I nothing to give,” Merlin explains._

_Arthur is about to offer up anything, but then the King is smiling, standing up, and saying, “I think you do.”_

_Letting his gaze wonder for a bit, Merlin then reaches in his pocket and draws out the bracelet Morgana had given to him and Arthur suddenly realizes he doesn’t remember ever taking it off. Merlin stares at it long and hard before looking back up at the King and explaining, “If I give you this, you’ll die.”_

_The King acknowledges Merlin’s statement by holding out his wrist. Merlin breathes deeply and the King nods his approval. Then Merlin’s kneeling before the Fisher King, only looking up to locate his wrist again. Merlin places the bracelet firmly around the King’s wrist and the jewel starts glowing a vibrant orange. Dropping his hands Merlin watches for second before turning away and fixing his gaze on the floor. Arthur then keeps his eyes fixed on the King, who is suddenly surrounded by wind and is being swept away into thin air. Soon the King has disappeared completely, Merlin’s looking back up, and Arthur hears a faint whisper, “thank you.”_

\--

**Chapter 1/?**

**Click to see Author’s notes!**


	3. Bitches and Betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is a b-word.

Castiel flops onto his bed and kicks off his shoes. _What the hell was I thinking signing up for all AP classes my senior year?_

Oh that’s right. Meg. Sometimes Castiel really just wants to hurt that chick.

\--

Dean clicks.

_Hey assbutts!_

_Okay so my girlfriend is a total bitch. Sorry, but it’s true. She called me a “naked ape” today. A fucking NAKED APE! And I’m getting better grades than her in all our classes._

_Anyway, this means my update might not be coming for a couple more weeks!_

_Sorry._

\--

Castiel is smart. Way smarter than Meg. That’s for sure. He hasn’t talked to her since she said that shit. He really doesn’t want to. 

Because honestly, he shouldn’t have to take her shit! Castiel speaks Latin, and Hebrew. He’s made straight A’s since freshman year, he’s even student leader of the creative writing, and history, club. Not to mention he juggles all this between driving his little sister around places, covering for his pot head brother, running a blog, and writing homoerotic fanfics. 

And, OF COURSE, putting up with Meg takes up a huge freaking chunk of his time. 

Castiel hesitates over the post button, cursing Meg one last time. He’s gone nearly three years without using a beta once, but he knows his newest fic will never get updated if he doesn’t find someone to help out. He barely has time to write it, let alone worry about editing. 

He always prided himself on being smart enough to not need a beta, but he knows online no one will care if needs the extra help or not. It’s not like anyone from school ever reads his stuff anyway, and even if they did, they would never know it was Cas.

So he clicks. And closes his laptop. 

\--

_Greetings Assbutts!_

_So, ill cut right to the chase, I’m looking for a partner in crime._

_Yes, I said it, alright? I NEED A BETA!_

Dean sits in awe for what seems like hours, however, he’s fairly certain it’s only been a few minutes since he stopped reading.

Burgers. Needs. A. _Beta._

_Shit._

Dean can do this, he knows he can. Beta-ing for other people is what he does best, and beta-ing for burgers is what he’s always wanted. He scrolls down to find the PM button when suddenly his heart falls from his chest.

_**200 comments**_

Burgers has already managed to get 200 friggin’ comments, there is no way Dean will ever get a chance. He sighs, but clicks the PM button anyway. He’s not a sore loser.

_Hey burgers!_

_I’d love to beta for you. I’ve read most of your stories…okay all of them (not weird, right?) lol, and I think I have a good feel of your writing style. I also think I have a lot to offer your writing and would gladly accept the chance to help you._

_Thanks._

Dean covers his eyes and clicks send. 


	4. Chuck's an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Shurley is a good teacher.

“I’m going to be assigning you partners,” Mr. Shurley, the twelfth grade AP English teacher, announces. He earns nothing but groans in reply.

However, Castiel doesn’t groan, because groaning is, you know, stupid. Instead he sits quietly and waits for the class to calm down.

“Megan,” Mr. Shurley continues, and Castiel silently pleas they don’t get paired together, “you’ll be paired with Charlie.”

Both girls huff, and roll their eyes at each other from across the room in agreement. 

“Aaron, you’ll be paired with Michael.”

Castiel feels a little relief, at least he won’t be paired with the only stupid jock who managed to make it in this class.

“Castiel, you’ll be paired with Dean.”

Castiel really should have groaned.

\--

Dean’s a pretty reasonable person, has pretty reasonable reactions to situations. So freshman year, when he saw Castiel Novak flailing in the hall he just assumed it was over his new Twist and Shout shirt. What other reason is there to flail? None. At least none he could think of at the time.

So, he tried to make friends with Cas, hoping he could find somebody that really understood him. Because sure, Dean still had lots of friends from middle school during freshman year, and new ones he made from the joining the LARPing club, but he’s never met another person who was obsessed like he is. He just wanted one friend who understood what it was like to come home after school every day and run straight to their computer, and start reblogging pictures of fictional characters. Particularly Merthur or Brolin related.

Charlie’s the only one he can even talk about it with, and he had to practically force her into watching Merlin. (She also doesn’t enjoy reading much fanfiction unless it’s Morgana/Gwen).

As it ended up, Dean had been terribly, terribly wrong about Castiel. The dude was a total ass, so, Dean moved on and pretty much ignored the guy ever since. 

But when Dean hears Chuck pair him up with Castiel, he can’t even think about being mad. Dean’s still too preoccupied with the fact that his boyfriend has just been paired up with the hottest guy in the whole school. 

So, when Chuck says break off into pairs, Dean barely registers Castiel pulling up a chair and throwing his stuff across Dean’s desk, until Cas starts talking, “Okay, so, I know we’ve had our differences, but I’m not going to . . .”

Castiel is still going on about something, but all Dean can think about is his boyfriend leaning across Michael’s desk, looking over something the dimwit’s written.

Dean lets a growl slip up and Cas stops blabbering instantly.

Instead, he glares at Dean, scolding, “Honestly, Dean, grow up. It’s been three years—”

That seems to snap Dean out of his haze, and he abruptly cuts Cas short, “sorry, ugh, I wasn’t . . . I mean, I know.”

Cas softens his glare a bit, then follows Dean’s eyes across the classroom.

“Oh . . . you were hoping to be paired with Michael,” He comments.

Dean instantly lets out a chuckle, sometimes it seems like Cas really doesn’t understand high school at all. He wonders if Cas wasn’t so smart if the kid would even have friends. Dean quickly corrects him, “Um, no, what do you think I’m _trying_ to fail this project?”

Cas’s brows furrow further, but Dean can tell he’s holding back a smile as he says, “what’s the problem then?”

“I was hoping my boyfriend wouldn’t get paired with the smoothest, hottest guy in the whole class room,” Dean admits.

Cas lets out a chuckle then, and replies quickly with a huge smirk, “well good thing he didn’t.”

It takes Dean a minute to realize Cas just made a joke. A very, very funny, completely out of character, joke. Dean forgets about his Aaron situation completely as he jokes back, “yeah, you’re right. Aaron and _I_ working together on school doesn’t sound like a good idea anyway.”

\--

Dean gave Cas his email address so they could work on the project outside of class. Cas wasn’t surprised when Dean wrote down: arthurlovespie@merlinfics.net then proceeded to say sorry, “I never really check my school email.” However Cas is surprised when he logs onto merlinfics.net and sees he already has a PM from arthurlovespie. 

He clicks the message, hoping that there is no way Dean could have figured out that Cas is burgers..

_Hey burgers!_

_I’d love to beta for you. I’ve read most of your stories . . . okay all of them (not weird, right?) lol, and I think I have a good feel of your writing style. I also think I have a lot to offer your writing and would gladly accept the chance to help you._

_Thanks._

Cas lets out a sigh of relief, then clicks on Dean’s profile. 

The good thing about merlinfics.net is its very thorough. Cas can easily see that Dean’s beta-ed well over fifty stories for a variety of authors. Its suddenly not so surprising for Dean to be in AP English, Cas knows how hard writing fics can be, even if most people don’t see it that way. 

He knows he shouldn’t do it, but he writes Dean back on burgerswithasideofmerlin, saying: 

_Hey pie, I’d love for you to be my new beta!_

_Not just cause our names make a total bad ass team together, burgers’n’pie lol, but because I’ve looked over all the other stuff you’ve done and agree with you completely, you do have something great to offer my work!_

Castiel hits send, and then signs out of merlinfics and into his school email account to write Dean about their project. 

\--

Dean avoids his computer for two whole hours after school, not wanting to see that burgers picked a new beta and it isn’t him.

But eventually he makes his way over to it, knowing he has to see what Castiel sent him about their project.

**2 new messages!**

Dean clicks.

**castielnovak@student.larwence.edu has sent you 1 new message!**

_Subject: decided we should focus on Roman Epics._

**burgerswithasideofmerlin has sent you 1 new message!**

_No subject_

Dean clicks on burgers message then slams his laptop shut.

_Shit. Why did I do that?_

Dean quickly flips it back open, bouncing in his chair until the screen finally loads again. 

_Hey pie, I’d love for you to be my new beta!_

_Not just cause our names make a total bad ass team together, burgers’n’pie lol, but because I’ve looked over all the other stuff you’ve done and agree with you completely, you do have something great to offer my work!_

\--

Castiel left school with the full intention of emailing Dean that he wished to do their project over something simple like allegory use in the Middle Ages, but that flew out the window as soon as he learned Dean was going to be his new beta. Cas’s whole body is thrumming with excitement as he finds himself typing: 

**Subject:** _I think we should do our project on Roman Epics_

_As you know from our first assignment this semester (the one where we were supposed to pick our favorite genre and write in that form), my favorite is Roman poetry._

_So, not only will we be able to work quickly, we’ll also get a good grade!_

_Of course, that’s only if it’s okay with you? I know you picked contemporary satire as your genre, which is far off from anything written in Roman poetry. But you also mentioned Kurt Vonnegut in your writer’s statement, who is a contemporary writer, yes, but also has a lot of science fiction undertones. So I’m hoping you’ll be open to my idea . . . especially since I’m also suggesting we focus on Virgil’s Aeneid._

_Please write back as soon as possible and let me know, I’m swamped with homework and would love to hear that I won’t have to make a trip to the bookstore._

_P.S. I have an extra copy of the Aeneid, if you do decide that’s okay, you can borrow it._

Castiel reads over his email five times before clicking send, it’s like knowing Dean’s a successful beta-er has made Cas start thinking of him in a different light. 

This is probably going to be very bad. Cas presses send, remembering back to freshman year when Dean almost broke through Cas’s layers simply with a tee shirt and a soft smile. 

Yes, this is definitely going to be bad. 

\--

Dean tries writing burgers back fifty times before he finally gives up, and clicks on Castiel’s message. 

By the time he finishes, Dean is grinning from ear to ear without realizing it, and then he scowls at himself, blaming it on his overall giddiness of being burgers new beta. 

Cas isn’t being an ass. At all. Not like Dean expected, he expected Cas to demand they do something easy, so, Dean’s ignorance wouldn’t like bring their grade down or something. But, no. Cas suggested the exact opposite. 

First, he suggested a hard topic like Roman Epics, and then actually asked Dean if he was okay with that! 

Dean’s also surprised by Castiel’s memory, he remembered what Dean had done his paper on way at the beginning of the semester, even commented on things Dean merely wrote in his writer’s statement. 

Something hits Dean fast and hard, and before he knows it, he’s up and digging through his literature folder. 

Finding the anonymous reading responses (Chuck’s brilliant idea of actually getting kids to critic truthfully), Dean stops and glances through all of them until he finds what he’s looking for:

_Dean, good job. Liked how you commented on Kurt before you started, great way to show the readers your paper wasn’t going to be as ‘strictly contemporary’ as they thought. Then, going on with an awesome story that was just scary enough to have me on the edge of my seat. Also, don’t worry about length . . . most people in class only have five or so pages, but don’t worry I’m right there with you . . . mines over ten! As there’s always room for improvement, I think you did a great job._

There’s not a doubt in Dean’s mind that Cas wrote that review now. Maybe Chuck’s smarter than what Dean gives him credit for? Because Cas would never of wrote something like that if it wasn’t anonymous. Dean makes a mental note to congratulate Chuck on his victory at LARPing club this week as he makes his way back over to the computer to write Cas back. 

_Yeah that sounds fine! And if I could borrow your book that’d be great. Also (don’t write me off as stupid because I have read the Odyssey, and Iliad but) I haven’t ever read the Aeneid, but I’m fairly certain it’s really long and has multiple parts, correct? Will we be focusing on one part in particular?_

He’s smiling again as he presses send, but it’s not shameful this time. Maybe Cas is secretly a nice person under all that taunting, too good for anyone attitude?


	5. Heya Cas

Dean strums his fingers uselessly at his thighs, waiting for Chuck to stop blabbering and announce, “Okay kids, break off into groups.”

Cas makes his entrance rather slow, and very dramatic, by sliding a thick leather bound book across Dean’s desk. 

“Heya, Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

“I’m guessing this is the Aeneid then?” Dean asks as Cas grabs the closest chair, and pulls it up on the other side his desk. 

Cas sits down, watching Dean study the book, before answering with a nod. 

“Thanks, you know, for letting me borrow it.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So . . .” 

“So?”

“Yeah so, um . . .”

“Um?”

“Look I’m not dumb, like I said before, okay? But were not covering all this, correct?”

“No, Dean.”

“Alright good, where should we start?”

“I think we should just focus on part nine, the story of Nisus and Euryalus.”

\--

Cas told himself that there were no hidden agendas behind his choice, however as the words leave his mouth he realizes exactly what he just signed himself up for.

_Nisus and Euryalus_

Three weeks of reading, analyzing, talking, and writing about a fictional gay couple- with Dean Winchester and his damn green eyes and perfect teeth, _in person._ It’s terrible enough that Castiel decided to make Dean his new beta. Talking to him on the internet will probably end badly enough, Cas really shouldn’t do these things to himself.

Then there’s the fact that Cas could literally snuggle with Dean all weekend, stay in his boxers, and write while watching Merlin. Cas hasn’t been thinking about that though. Except he totally is and it sounds a hell of a lot better than studying and getting bitched at by Meg.

“Okay,” Dean says as he flips through his copy. “Got it.”

Dean starts frowning as he glances over the text, “are you sure we shouldn’t start at the beginning? I don’t really get—“

“Basically there’s a war going on, between the Latin’s and Trojans . . . the Latin’s set up camp around the Trojan’s base and two Trojan men set out to kill the Latin’s before morning comes,” Cas cuts in. 

Dean skims through some more, flipping through a couple pages before replying, “So . . . why were those two dudes just chilling outside anyway?”

“It’s a war, Dean. They were keeping watch.”

Dean hums and continues to read through the text, flipping page after page. Finally he stops and smirks, “That cruel sight the lover could not bear . . . didn’t know you had it in ya, Cas.”

\--

Cas slams his door shut, hops on his bed, and pulls his laptop out as quickly as possible.

**You have 7 new messages!**

Cas skips all of them, only worrying about the one from arthurlovespie.

_Great!_

_burgers’n’pie lol. That is awesome._

_So . . . how do you want to do this?_

He can basically hear Dean’s drawn out ‘so,’ sounding exactly the same as he did this morning, and Cas’s heart starts hammering in his chest.

_Fuck you,_ Cas curses the bloody thing. _Stop._

Dean is a normal, perfectly bland, uninteresting person. There is absolutely nothing special about him . . . 

Except that everything about Dean is freaking amazing. 

He’s just . . . he’s so . . . _Ugh._

Dean is basically Arthur Pendragon, post season two, which just happens to be Castiel’s favorite Arthur. 

Dean’s kind and sweet and fair and, _oh god,_ honorable. 

Not to mention blond and fit and just, yeah.

Castiel is so fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah . . . I put this in the hiatus series because I really don't have time or inspiration to finish it right now, but I really love this fic and I fully intend to finish it at some point.


End file.
